


THe Homeless Dance

by Jesus_fan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesus_fan/pseuds/Jesus_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia just lost her mother, found out her father isn't really her father, and got kicked out of her house. Now, she might not even be able to go to the Dance Academy she's been dreaming about going to since she was young.</p>
<p>With everything that's going, will she be able to find her real father, and achieve her dream of becoming a professional dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	THe Homeless Dance

Chapter One

Dear Janelle,  
My love, I know what I did was wrong and utterably  
disgusting. I hate myself for what I have done to you. I hope you  
can find it in your heart to forgive me. I made a horrible mistake  
and I will never forgive myself for it. I want you to know that I  
love you with all my heart, but you do not deserve someone like  
me. I will be moving away tomorrow morning, you won't have to  
see me ever again.  
All my love,  
Simon  
I looked down at the letter in my hand, letting one  
small tear escape my eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" I  
whispered to myself, shocked at what I found in my mom's  
Bible.  
"Tell you what?" Dad said, placing his hand on my  
shoulder. I quickly folded the letter up, wiped my eyes and  
quiely replied, "It's nothing, Bubba"  
"It's obviously something, Julia." He said, giving me a  
look. I sighed and handed him the letter.  
"Who's Simon?"  
"Simon is. . ." he sighed, whispe4reing the last part.,  
"he's your father."  
"W-what? How?" I looked at him wide eyed, scared for  
what he was going to say next.  
"Well . . . the day before you were born Simon and  
your mother got into a big fight. Simon said some things  
he knew he shouldn't have, and when he came to his right  
mind, he left the letter, packed up and moved. Atleast,  
that's what your mother told me."  
"Did anyone get ahold of him to tell him the news of  
mom?"  
"Of course not! He hurt her!" He snapped giving me  
the what-on-eart-are-you-thinking look

"I know that! What I mean is that it seems like he  
really loved her. He has a right to know that his ex-wife is  
dead!" I explained.  
"No! I don't think you do know!" He shouted.  
"Would you care to explain to me why you don't want  
him to know that moms dead!? How would you feel if the  
love of your life died and you didn't know anything about  
it!?" I yelled, I know what you're thinking. Why are they  
fighting over something so small? Honestly, I don't know.  
He just made a big deal about!  
He walked over to me and slapped me across the face. I  
gasped, bringing my hand to my face. "You look to much  
like your mother, you are leaving this house and you are  
never coming back. You understand that?" he growled.  
I nodded and ran up to my room to get everything I  
might need. I grabbed the necessities, and through it all in  
my dance bag. I grabbed all my saved up money from  
underneath the floor board, then headed downstairs.  
My 'father' was standing by the door waiting. As I  
slipped passed him, I quietly whispered a goodbye, and  
then closed the door behind me. My mother died, my 'dad'  
threw me out of my house, and ! have nowhere to go. All my  
friends live to far away. I finally decided to go over to the  
park. I sat down on a bench and sat there. Thinking over  
everything that happended the last few days, I let my tears  
finally fall. I have no family left, I was all alone. To make it  
even worse, I'll never be able to go the Dance Academy,  
not now that I'm homeless! I could track down my birth  
father, but I don't know his last name. I really can't do  
anything.  
I"m one of those people that don't have a cell phone, so  
I can't call anyone either. And my town doesn't have any  
payphones around either, so I'm out of luck there too.  
I whiped my eyes clear of tears, and sighed.  
What am I going to do?


End file.
